Porque Itachi siempre Lo Supo
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Porque Itachi siempre supo que su hermano menor Sasuke se casaría con la pequeña Sakura.. Naruto NO me pertenece.


Porque Itachi Siempre Lo Supo.

Hola! Estamos en el mes Sasusaku! Bueno desde hace días que lo estamos y se me ocurrió hacer este oneshot por este mes tan especial =3, debo decir que es mi primer oneshot y espero que me haya salido bien. bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten.

Porque Itachi Siempre Lo Supo.

Este era el día más especial para él, en pocas horas se casaría con la mujer que más amaba, la mujer que lo derritió, la que le enseñó lo que es el amor, Sakura Haruno, tan hermosa, tan delicada como las flores de cerezo, tan perfecta, tan única. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, aun no se podía creer que ella lo aceptara con su forma de ser de el, tan frío, tan misterioso e intimidante con esa mirada fría y oscura que tenía.

Aun recordaba cuando la conoció...

 _Era un día de abril, él junto a su hermano mayor Itachi, su primo Shisui y su amigo Naruto y otros chicos más se encontraban jugando en la calle, frente a su casa, al futbol, cuando divisaron un gran camión de mudanza acompañado de un auto color negro, de el auto vieron bajar a un hombre de extraño cabello color rosa algo oscuro junto con una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio, Sasuke supuso que era otra pareja más que se mudaba a su colonia, de repente su mirada onix se posó en una de las puertas traseras del auto y de ahí vio salir a una pequeña niña de cabello rosado con vestido rojo y un lazo en su cabeza del mismo color que su vestido, las mejillas de la niña estaban coloreadas,_

 _Es hermosa... Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al pensar en eso._

 _-Sasuke...-Escuchó la voz de su hermano._

 _-Ehh...¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó a su hermano._

 _-Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no me contestabas.-_

 _-Lo siento, Itachi.-_

 _-Vamos a casa mamá nos está hablando.-_

 _Esa misma tarde su mamá les dijo que irían a conocer a los nuevos vecinos. Y esa tarde se entero que los nuevos vecinos se llamaban Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno y su hija Sakura, una niña muy linda de ojos verdes que cuando se presentaron la niña se sonrojaba al verlo._

Sasuke sonrió al recordar eso... Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por más recuerdos...

 _El lunes, tenía que ir nuevamente al jardín infantil, lo cual odiaba pues todas las niñas lo acosaban, nunca lo dejaban en paz. Ese mismo día descubrió que Sakura entró a su mismo jardín infantil y que iría en el mismo año que él y su tonto amigo Naruto. Cuando la maestra la presentó hizo que Sakura se sentar junto con Sasuke, eso hizo que las demás niñas le mandaran miradas fulminantes._

 _-H-Hola, Sasuke-kun-Dijo tímidamente, mientras se sentaba._

 _-Hola, Sakura.-Saludó él._

 _Después en el receso, Sasuke y Naruto notaron que nadie se acercaba a Sakura, así que ellos fueron a el columpio donde estaba ella._

 _-¡Hola!-Saludó un enérgico Naruto._

 _-Ho-Hola.-_

 _-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y el es Sasuke-teme.-_

 _-Si, ya conozco a Sasuke-kun.-_

 _-¿Porqué estas sola?-Preguntó Sasuke._

 _-Las demás niñas no se me acercan porque dicen que mi cabello es raro.-_

 _-Tonterias, ¡Tu cabello es genial!-Dijo el niño rubio._

 _-Gracias.-_

 _-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-Invitó Sasuke._

 _-Si.- Y desde ese día Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se volvieron inseparables amigos, tanto que una vez ellos tres se encontraban jugando en la casa de Sasuke e Itachi notó que su pequeño hermano ya no pasaba tiempo con el, que prefería jugar con Sakura y Naruto, también notó que su hermano se sonrojaba y se comportaba extraño cuando estaba a solas con la pequeña Sakura, entonces él supo que su pequeño Sasuke estaba enamorado que un día decidió hablar con él._

 _-Sasuke, ¿Ya estás dormido?-Preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano._

 _-Aun no me duermo, Itachi.-Contestó Sasuke, que se encontraba haciendo un dibujo, la curiosidad de Itachi ganó y decidió ver lo que su ototo dibujaba, Sasuke dibujaba a una princesa encerrada en una torre y a un guerrero que peleaba con un dragón, vio que la princesa tenía el cabello rosado y ojos verdes y el caballero el cabello negro y ojos igual negros. Itachi sonrió._

 _-¿Qué haces, Sasuke?-Cuando Itachi hizo la pregunta, Sasuke ocultó el dibujo, pero ya era muy tarde porque Itachi ya lo había visto._

 _-Na-Nada.-_

 _-Sasuke quiero hacerte una pregunta...-El hermano mayor se ganó la mirada de su hermano-¿Te gusta Sakura?-Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta se sonrojó._

 _-N-No.-Itachi sonrió ante la respuesta nerviosa de Sasuke._

 _-¿Estas seguro?-_

 _-S-Si.-_

 _-Bueno...-Itachi se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de su hermano y antes de irse le dijo a Sasuke.-Cuando seas grande te enamoraras de Sakura y tu le pedirás matrimonio y te casarás con ella y se amarán por siempre.-_

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos al ver a Sakura entrar la iglesia, ella iba vestida de blanco, parecía un ángel con ese hermoso vestido, Sakura iba acompañada de su padre Kizashi, el papá de Sakura entregó la mano de su hija a el guapo novio vestido de esmoquin Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura se sintió aun más feliz.

-El siempre lo supo...-Dijo Sasuke, ganándose la atención de Sakura.

-¿Quíen?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Itachi... -Sasuke miró el lugar donde su hermano estaba sentado con su novia Izumi y sus padres- Él siempre supo que me iba a casar contigo-

-¿En serio?-Sakura también dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Itachi sonriente.-Pues creo que tu hermano es adivino.-Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta de Sakura.

-Tal vez... Sakura...

-¿Si?-

-Te amo.-

-Yo igual-

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno...-Hablo el padre... Sasuke sonreía, se casaría con Sakura la chica de la cual se enamoró y de la cual Itachi tenía razón, de que le pediría matrimonio y se casaría.

FIN.

Espero que les guste, lo hice por el mes Sasusaku y por ustedes fans de esta hermosa pareja.

Adíos y ¡QUE VIVA EL SASUSAKU!


End file.
